


Someone's Coming

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you live with someone? Is that your partner?”





	Someone's Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Braeden/Malia/Kira - “Someone’s coming. Is that your mom/partner/spouse/etc.?”

Braeden lifted herself onto her elbows when she heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She quirked an eyebrow at the woman lying underneath her when footsteps started down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“Someone’s coming,” Braeden said and Malia nodded, looking unconcerned with one hand moving down her stomach to play with herself as Braeden had stopped pleasuring her when she heard the front door. “Do you live with someone?” Malia nodded and Braeden sat up. The apartment only had one bedroom. “Is that your partner?”

“My girlfriend,” Malia replied as the door to the bedroom opened. Braden’s eyes widened and she turned to look over her shoulder as another woman walked in.

The woman froze and took in the scene before her and Braeden braced herself for a scene when the woman just laughed. “Oh, I forgot you had a date tonight. I’m sorry, Malia.” She turned to leave the room when Malia called out to her.

“You don’t have to go,” Malia said, before looking up at Braeden. “I mean, if it’s okay with you.”

“You never said you had a girlfriend.”

“You never asked,” Malia replied. “Is it a problem?”

Braeden looked between the two women before shaking her head. “No.” She held her hand out towards Malia’s girlfriend. “I’m Braeden.”

“Kira,” The woman smiled, shaking her hand and looking at Malia. “She’s a cute one.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Braeden said, watching as a blush started to spread across Kira’s cheeks.

“Thank you.”


End file.
